


a helping hand seems only fair

by aizensosuke



Series: UlqhiHime Week 2018 [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Inoue Orihime, Oral Sex, Other, Roommates, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Ulquiorra Cifer, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/aizensosuke
Summary: orihime walks in on ulquiorra and offers to lend him a hand or two.





	a helping hand seems only fair

The problem with being a trans man on sex apps are the sheer amount of gross and dehumanizing questions Ulquiorra is asked before anyone bothers to learn his name.

He shuts down the last one in frustration and pitches his phone onto the nightstand, dragging a hand down his face as he levels with himself on this one. When it comes right down to it, he’s going to have to take care of himself tonight with his hand and probably for the foreseeable future unless he finds a partner who doesn’t try to treat him like a sideshow attraction instead of a human being with his own wants and needs.

He can’t very well pull one of those out of his hat so he settles for sliding a hand under his boxers, fingers pressing the seam up and away from his bare skin. Part of him always feels just a little hesitant to touch himself, like he’s breaking some unspoken rule about enjoying physical pleasure focused on this part of his body, like it makes him less of a man to get himself off like this. It’s not like he has many other options, though, and he doesn’t hate himself like the world wants him to. So he closes his eyes and tries to think of something to distract himself, trying to dredge up some kind of fantasy to go along with his questing fingers.

This fails after about five minutes so he drags his phone back over onto the bed, extending the pop socket on the back of it so he can prop the phone up at roughly eye level. Watching porn on his phone might be a fast way to catch a virus, but he isn’t so far gone that he wants to drag his laptop out and set it up and deal with all of it. He can only be bothered to shove his boxers down his thighs enough to spread them comfortably, fingers sifting through the coarse black curls of his pubic hair as he skims through a few websites he’s used in the past.

Teasing himself is not something he indulges in often. Ulquiorra knows what he wants, and he usually goes after it with a single-minded determination that leaves people awed. Tonight, though, he has the time. Orihime left earlier in the evening to stay with a friend and rubbing out a fast orgasm is hardly going to keep him satisfied in the long-run, so he takes his time, letting the little curl of excitement in his belly grow as he finally settles on a video that appeals to him.

That one of the participants in the video is a slim-framed man with long dark hair means  _ nothing _ as far as he is concerned, setting the phone where he can see it comfortably.

His fingers ghost lower over his labia, not yet damp enough for there to be any noticeable wetness to glide over. He debates retrieving the lube out of the drawer next to him and decides against it, running the flat of his tongue over his fingers instead before pressing them back into place. It’s more muscle memory than anything else, stroking up and down his slit just to tease himself, the calluses on his fingers rasping over his most sensitive skin.

When he finally presses his fingers in deeper, spreading his slit open so he can ghost over his entrance, there’s moisture there. He smoothes it up over his clit, face warming as he slides the hood back enough to tease the nerves beneath. There’s a sharp ache when he touches his clitoris directly like this, the pleasure too intense to be pleasurable right away.

A soft noise leaves his lips and he bends his knees, pulling them closer to his chest as he slides the hood back and forth. Fingering himself doesn’t earn him much in terms of pleasure, not on his back like this. He can get in deep enough to touch his g-spot but he likes to be fuller than his fingers can allow and the only toy he has for that purpose is in the closet.

Needless to say, he’s not going to get up and go get it. He’s comfortable just the way he is.

The wetness flows more easily now, more plentiful and he smoothes it over his skin, teasing the edge of his entrance, slipping just one finger inside so he can drag the moisture up over his clit. There are wet little noises when he touches himself like this and he flushes, squirms against the bedspread as he listens to his body reacting to his touch. The soft moans from the pretty man in the video goads him on, fingers moving faster and more purposefully.

When the direct touch is too much he spreads his fingers, rubs instead his skin on either side of his clit, the little muscles on the insides of his thighs jumping at the touch. He’s closer every minute it seems, his head falling back. The noises from the video are all he can process right now, that and the slow heat curling in his gut, threatening to spill over his body at any minute.

“Ulquiorra!” The voice startles him and he yelps, slamming his legs together and knocking his phone off of his chest when his bedroom door flies open. “I decided to come home— Oh!”

_ Of course you did, _ he thinks, yanking the bottom of his shirt down as low as it’ll go. “Can you please give me a moment to get dressed, Orihime?”

“I’m sorry!” They slam the bedroom door shut and Ulquiorra realizes he never heard the door open. If he hadn’t shut it all the way, he can’t blame them for just walking right in.

Sighing, he picks up his phone and shuts off the video, setting the phone on the charger next to his bed and pulling his boxers back up around his thighs. He’s hopelessly wound up now, his clit throbbing with a need to be touched but he ignores it for now, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He should wash his hands but he can’t get to the bathroom before he sees Orihime so he settles for wiping them dry on a few tissues from the box next to his bed.

Settled, he opens the bedroom door, peering around the hallway when he realizes it’s empty. “Orihime? I’m… Decent now. If you wanted to talk to me.”

Their bedroom door opens and they peek their head out, face flushed and eyes refusing to meet his own. “Sorry, Ulqui. Your door wasn’t shut and you said if it wasn’t, I could walk right in.”

“It’s fine. I did say that, so you aren’t in the wrong.” He’s mortified. Why the fuck would he not think to shut and lock the door for good measure, whether they were coming home tonight or not? “I thought you were going to stay with Tatsuki tonight.”

“I was, but the weather is supposed to be really bad in the morning and I didn’t want to get stranded away from the apartment. I’m.” Orihime wets their lips and finally looks at him, and Ulquiorra feels a little shiver run down his spine. “I’m so sorry. I should have knocked. I really didn’t mean to walk in on you like that. And I’m sorry that I, um, interrupted.”

“It’s fine.” Ulquiorra doesn’t think he’s going to be able to touch himself for the rest of the night after getting caught like that. Maybe a cold shower will help him cool down.

At the very least, he needs to clean up. He’s a mess between his thighs, can feel the fabric of his boxers sticking to the wetness there. God, what if he left a wet spot on the bed?

Orihime clears their throat a little and he finds himself blinking, refocusing on them. And realizing they’re still looking at him very strangely. “Do you… Did you want help?”

“Excuse me?” He couldn’t have heard them correctly. There just is no way that he did.

“Ah, well, my old roommate was really bad at finding even halfway decent guys and she sometimes, you know, we’d.” Orihime stops speaking and their face burns bright crimson and Ulquiorra absolutely did hear them correctly. “Just casual sex, you know? Sharing orgasms. It can get frustrating when you haven’t gotten off in a long time, y’know?”

He does know. Which is why he was trying to remedy the situation. “If you’re only offering because you interrupted and wanted to remedy the situation, there’s no need. I can always finish on my own time. I was only coming to check on you.”

The last thing he needs is someone giving him a pity orgasm right now.

“I’m not! I just, we’re roommates and you looked like you were really enjoying yourself when I messed it up. So.” Orihime spreads their hands and offers him a bright smile. “We’re friends, right? Friends help each other out. Let me get you the rest of the way off.”

They’re serious. Ulquiorra weighs the pros and cons of having sex with someone he lives with, especially considering he’ll have to get up in the morning and face them over breakfast before he heads to work. It can’t be much worse than the other people he’s shared a bed with, men who looked at him like he was less, like he was inferior, like he wasn’t really worthy of their affection and attention. If they couldn’t last long enough to get him off from the inside, he usually had to take care of himself anyway. Rarely did anyone ever  _ want _ to touch him.

Orihime is offering, and he knows that they see him as he is, nothing more and nothing less. Even if things are made slightly more awkward around the apartment, the two of them can get over it, and he might as well share a bed with someone who respects him as a person.

He might regret it later, but for now, Ulquiorra finds himself nodding. “All right. I… How do you want to do it? I was just using my hand, but if there’s something you’d prefer—”   


“What do you like in bed?” Orihime asks, opening their door wider, taking him by the arm and pulling him inside. It shocks him a little, but he goes freely and without much more thought.

Orihime sets him on the edge of their bed before sitting down next to him, and it doesn’t feel as strange as Ulquiorra thought it might. That they want to do this in their room, he’ll think about at a later date. For now, they asked him a question, and they quite obviously want an answer.

“Anything, usually. Just as long as you don’t refer to my genitals as any  _ vulgar _ words, I’m fine with pretty much anything.” The first time some guy had asked him about his  _ pussy _ he’d gotten up and walked out of the apartment and never looked back. He doesn’t regret it.

The little nod he receives for his words has him studying their face all over again, their grey eyes intent as they turn to face him. “So it would be okay if I used my mouth on you?”

“Yes.” The fact Orihime jumps right to this has him wondering, but he doesn’t say it out loud as he studies their face, their expression, and wonders. “Oral sex is fine. Vaginal penetration of any kind is fine. As long as you’re respectful of my identity and my genitals.”

It would be wrong to assume his words have any such effect on them but he thinks their face goes just a little redder at his words. “Okay. Then I want to use my mouth.”

“Do you just want me to lie down on your bed?” The thought seems impossibly obscene to him, the idea that they want to do this on their own bed instead of in his room, but Orihime only nods, and Ulquiorra isn’t in the mood to argue. He’s horny, and Orihime is offering so freely.

He needs to send Loly some kind of thank you basket for recommending this arrangement.

Ulquiorra leaves his shirt on and pulls his boxers off, tossing them on the floor as he lays back on the bed with its cute soft bedspread and plush pillows, willing his tensed body to relax as he wants to see Orihime’s reaction to this. Their eyes widen as if they can’t quite process, and then they drop down the length of his body, honing in between his thighs where he knows he’s swollen and wet. He doesn’t have to be able to see at this angle, can imagine the slick glistening on his slit, dampening his pubic hair around the flesh there.

“Oh.” Orihime exhales with a breathy noise and then swings their legs up onto the bed, coming to lay between his thighs with an excited little smile on their face that he doesn’t recognize. “Just lay back and enjoy it, Ulqui-kun. I’m going to make sure you get off this time around.”

That thought, at least, is mildly exciting. He’ll think about the finer details later.

Like anyone with nerve endings, Ulquiorra enjoys oral sex. He likes giving and receiving in equal measure and back in college, he’d had a few good partners who really spoiled him for how good it could be. It’s been post-university that he’s struggled to find people willing to give him what he thinks he deserves given how much he puts into the act itself, so it feels almost selfish to lie here while Orihime runs their hands up the insides of his thighs, the delicate touch making him shiver as he parts his thighs wider for them. Inspired, he stretches a hand down, rubbing his fingers over his own folds before spreading them wide, giving Orihime a better view.

“Ulquiorra…” Orihime swallows hard and leans in, and Ulquiorra should be expecting it but the shock of their tongue against him startles a soft moan up out of his throat.

It’s been too long and he’s too wound up but Orihime takes their time, hands braced on the insides of his thighs to hold him spread wide open. Their tongue laps up against his fingers where he’s holding his labia spread wide open, his breath sticking in his throat as his eyes flutter shut. It’s almost greedy, the way Orihime licks along the very edge of his folds, like they’re trying to taste how wet he is all the way to the core of his body.

Their fingers slide up through his labia to brush his out of the way, keeping his folds parted while they trace over his clit with the tip of their tongue. He’s pitifully hard now, used to the sensation enough that Orihime can hold the hood back and lick directly over his clit and the sharp high sensation that aches through his core only feels good instead of too much too fast too soon. The hand still on his thigh slides up, fingers tracing over his entrance where he’s so slick and hot, where his vaginal muscles keep clenching tight around nothing. Desperate to be filled.

But he said it was fine so Orihime presses a finger inside of him, testing how tight he is before apparently deciding two is fine. It burns a little despite how wet he is but it’s the good kind of pain, a stretch that satisfies him, stretches him wide. Their fingers curl up like they know exactly where to look, the pads rubbing over his g-spot until his thighs tense and tremble from the pressure. It’s  _ intense _ and Orihime must know because they let up, thrusting their fingers inside of him, a small rhythm, a push-pull against his tightly squeezing muscles.

“Just like that.” His voice comes out hoarse and raspy and not like him at all, and his hands want to grip something so he finds himself gathering his fingers behind his knees, pulling them up against his chest. “Orihime, I… F-fuck. It feels so good.”

“I’m glad.” Orihime presses another finger in with the first two and Ulquiorra’s eyes almost cross at the pressure and the tightness. “It feels like you’re really close, too. Is it because you were already close or because I’m doing a good job?”

Ulquiorra's head feels fuzzy and full of cotton; given Orihime an honest answer is difficult. “Both,” he manages, and Orihime giggles and puts their mouth back between his legs.

Their tongue slides around the edge of his entrance and back up over his clit, lapping over it before they purse their lips to suck, pressing all three fingers up up  _ up _ until Ulquiorra’s spine bows off of the mattress and he groans, fingers digging into the meat of his thighs, hugging his legs tighter to his chest as they spasm. Orihime doesn’t stop, mouths over his labia and his clit, pressing up and into his g-spot until he’s whimpering pitifully, tied up in pleasure and not sure how to get them to stop. When he realizes they aren’t going to, his eyes roll back in his head.

Orihime lays an arm across his waist to hold him in place, pulling their fingers free to replace it with their tongue, slick fingers rubbing fast and hard over his clit while they lick inside of him, pressing their tongue as deep as they can get it. It’s too much and Ulquiorra comes again while his body is still recovering from the first orgasm, crying out, bucking up against their mouth. It’s only when his arms fall limply to the bed that Orihime finally pushes up on their arms.

“Are you okay?” they ask, tucking a few strands of soft hair back behind their ear. “That wasn’t too much for you, was it? I thought two would be better than just one.”

“I’m  _ exhausted, _ ” Ulquiorra tells them honestly, and they grin down at him, obviously proud of themself. “Thank you, Orihime. That was what I needed.”

“Of course. And hey! You can get me next time.” They lean over and kiss him on the cheek, and Ulquiorra can see the shimmer of wetness on their chin when they do.

It would only be fair to repay them in kind.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'm an adult and didn't immediately go "oh hahaha day three is sin let's do porn" but alas


End file.
